It's too late Sasuke
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: When Sasuke returns to Konoha, he expected Sakura to marry him but what if she moved on and Rookie 9 and the Sand siblings protect her from being abducted by the Uchiha? Read to find out! GaaSaku (CRAZYNESS!)


**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"I wonder why Granny Tsunade called us." Naruto asked his friend Sakura.

"I hope it's a mission." Said Sakura in a stone cold voice as they entered the office.

"Sakura, Naruto! I have some news...For Sakura and I, it's very bad news." Tsunade says.

"What is it?" Sakura asked in a still emotionless voice.

"Sasuke Uchiha has returned."

And that was when Armageddon was announced.

* * *

**The Sasuke Greetings!**

**Naruto**

"Welcome back Sasuke-teme! I have a welcome back present for you!" Naruto smiled then punched him.

"What the hell Naruto! Why did you do that?!" Sasuke asked in a mad voice.

"You broke her down!" Naruto said before he left.

* * *

**Tsunade**

"Welcome back...Uchiha..." Tsunade had a very bad and death glare onto Sasuke. "Hn."

"Listen, if you want to restore you clan here, restore it somewhere else."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade laid a large book on the desk. "Turn it to page 56." She said. Sasuke flipped the book to page 56.

"Konoha Law 912: Sasuke Uchiha cannot restore his clan in Konoha. Reasons: Sasgay Uchiha Duck butt sucks and I stink." Sasuke said. Tsuande let out laughter leaving Sasuke confused.

Tsuande slammed a seal on his arm. "There, now you can't fight or use chakra!" She said happily.

* * *

**The rest of Konoha Chunin**

"He was looking for Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered to Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji.

"I was looking for Sakura, right?"

Everyone screamed as they found out that Sasuke was behind them.

"Well, if it isn't the Uchiha!" Ino was really mad. She walked up to him and slapped his face 3 times.

"Aw, come on! She hates me too?!" Sasuke whined.

"Actually, we all hate you 100%." Shikamaru informed.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Why should we tell you?!" Neji shouted.

"Because I am going to propose to her?"Sasuke answered in a isn't it obvious voice.

Ino was going mad along with the rest of the group.

"I know that she'll say no." Hinata says in a brave voice.

"She's right!" Kiba cheered.

"But just tell me where she is!" Sasuke said.

Everyone sighed.

"She's at the Sand. When she heard the news, Granny Tsunade gave her a vacation to the Sand for awhile and if she wants, she can stay there for the rest of her life." Naruto said with an evil smile.

* * *

To Sakura

"Thank you, Gaara. I really need a break." Sakura said with a smile.

"I am glad to hear that." The Kazakage said. "Since you saved my life during the 2nd time an Akatsuki attacked me, you were given the title "Princess of the Sand" while you were gone." Gaara noted.

"Thank you once again." Sakura said with a smile and left to find Temari. Gaara was happy that she was here for he had a feeling for her so deep. (P.S Shukaku is still with him but he's good now.)

* * *

Sakura and Temari were done shopping. "Hahaha! You would really imagine Kankuro wearing that jumpsuit?! Hahaha!" Temari was laughing as they walked to the Sand Mansion. As they walked home, Sakura knew something was there and it was bad.

"Temari..." Sakura whispered something into her ear. Temari looked mad and so does Sakura. They walked back but then walking turned to running! There were noises and they were getting to closer to them.

When they got to the mansion they were like:

"Somebody open the door! Please! Hurry up Temari!" Sakura screamed and banged the door as Temari was looking for the key in her pocket.

"Help!" They were both banging the door then Kankuro opened it. Sakura quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Why were you 2 screaming and shouting?" Kankuro asked.

"I thought coming here would help but...He's back in the open to get me..." Sakura said in a frightened voice. Kankuro gasped.

"I better tell Gaara!" Kankuro rushed up while Sakura place traps on the door.

* * *

"We got a message from the Kazakage." Shizune handed Tsunade a letter.

_Dear Hokage,_

_I am sorry to interrupt but..._

_SASUKE IS _IN THE SAND! _WE NEED PROTECTION FOR SAKURA HARUNO! CALL THE SWAT, CIA, FBI, BLACK OPS, THE NAVY, THE MILITARY AND THE KFC!_

_That is all, Good day._

"CALL ROOKIE 9 NOW!"

* * *

"Don't worry Sakura. You will stay here in the emergency room." Gaara summoned sand then the sand formed a door on the office wall on Gaara's left side. The door led to a bedroom with food and water.

"You will be safe here. I will be here. Just be quiet." Sakura went in the room and Gaara took his sand back so that it will hid the door. He was sure that Sasuke wasn't there watching their moves.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha is looking for Sakura, again! I need you all to go to Suna and protect her!" Tsunade commanded.

"But why? I am just asking." Ino asked in a worrying tone. Tsunade sighed.

"Sasuke might be trying to make her rebuild his clan. He might force her to love him and make her bear his child. I knew this was wrong...Just go!" Tsunade cried. Rookie 9 left the room in such a hurry.

"Good thing I placed that Jutsu on Sakura..." Tsunade sighed in relief. She read the note once more.

* * *

"Gaara, you have an unexpected and unwanted visitor...It's the Uchiha." Temari said in a mad voice.

"Let him in..." Gaara was half pissed off but still calm.

"Where is Sakura?" was the first thing that Sasuke said.

"I won't tell you..." Gaara said then gave him one of his famous death glares.

"Tell me!." Sasuke said.

"If I still tell you, you'll rape her anyway!" Kankuro got into the fight as well and so did Temari.

"I have no other choice." Sauske was about to attack just when-

"Stop it Un-youthful Sasuke!" There was Lee behind him read to punch his head.

"You and what army?" Sasuke said in a happy voice. The whole Konoha 12 stepped forward. Sasuke scoffed. "That's all?" He asked. Gaara smirked. "Nope! Come my minions!"

"Chu!" They all stared at Gaara's feet, a Tanuki pup. Suddenly more came. "Charge!"

"CHU!" A million baby Tanukis jumped on Sasuke with their furry cuteness. "CHU!" The head tanuki screeched. (Translation: Get that duck butt!)

"Where is my KFC?" Gaara asked.

* * *

After a while, Sasuke was covered in Tanuki droppings (Or buried). "Hi guys,"

"Sakura!" Sakura just stood there. "Why are you outside?" Gaara asked. "Well... I have some reinforcements to take Sasuke away!" Sakura's cheery smile appeared.

"Itachiiko! Orochimaruko!" 2 women appeared. A female version of Itachi and Orochimaru. Sakura kicked Sasuke to the 2.

"Take him away boys- I mean women!" The 2 picked up Sasuke. "Come Sasuke... We're going to have some fun with you." Itachi whispered into his ear.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed.

After all of this, everyone sat in the Sand Siblings living room, eating KFC and watching T.V. Sakura was cuddled up next to Gaara.

"AAAA!"

Everyone covered their ears. "Ugh! Troublesome Uchiha!" Everyone whined.


End file.
